vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Teddie (Persona)
|-|Teddie= |-|Human Form= |-|Kintoki-Douji= |-|Kamui= |-|Kamui-Moshiri= Summary Teddie is a playable character of the Persona 4 series of games within the Persona franchise. He holds a child-like demeanour, with an innocent fondness for beary good puns and pretty ladies. Teddie initially serves as a guide for the starting Investigation Team members, before awakening to his Bear-sona and becoming a full-time party member when Rise Kujikawa takes over the role of support. Over the course of the story, he struggles with his memory loss and sense of identity, which forms the basis of his character conflict throughout the events of the story. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Teddie (クマ, Kuma) Origin: Persona 4 Gender: Regarded as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human(?), Shadow, The Star Arcana Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Summoning (Teddie bears his soul outwards in the form of his Persona), Empowerment (Via willpower), Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Shapeshifting (His current appearance was not his original one), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Ice Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Resurrection, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost, Power Bestowal and Forcefield Creation (With White Wall), Absorption (With Life Drain), Resistance Negation (Can negate resistance to Ice attacks), Soul and Mind Manipulation. Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death Manipulation, Mind and Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Creation (Can rapidly create TVs and weaponry out of nothing), Natural Weaponry, Transformation (Can manipulate his form at will to perform various comical and terrifying means of attack, such as shooting a giant boxing glove out of his mouth, and taking the form of his Shadow Self), Teleportation (Can travel between his TVs), Explosion Manipulation (can detonate his Persona and its missiles), BFR (Can throw people into TVs to warp them somewhere else) Limited Size Manipulation (Can deflate himself to avoid attacks), Limited Duplication (Can summon another of himself that possesses the abilities of his Shadow Self), Power Nullification (Can negate buffs and debuffs on himself and others), Sound Manipulation, Resistance Negation (With Almighty skills, such as Nihil Hand), High Resistance to Air, Darkness, Curse and Death Manipulation, and Absorption of Ice Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Can trade paws with the Shadow Operatives) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (can dodge natural lightning) | Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (comparable to the Shadow Operatives) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Can trade blows with the Shadow Operatives) Stamina: High. Can fight for hours in the TV World. Range: Extended Melee Range with Claws and makeshift weapons, Several Kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: Teddie Suit and Claws | Teddie Suit and his strongest Claws, Seireiga. Intelligence: Average. Can fight on bearly-even terms with the other Persona-users, but lacks education in other beary important aspects of life due to his nature. Weaknesses: Teddie and his Personas can bearly handle Electric attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Teddie's initial Persona is Kintoki-Douji, his evolved Persona is Kamui, and his ultimate Persona is Kamui-Moshiri. *'Kamui Miracle:' Unique to Kamui-Moshiri. 1 of 4 things will occur randomly: **All allies and/or all foes are restored to full health and have their stamina replenished. **All allies and/or all foes are knocked down. **All allies and/or all foes are inflicted with a random status ailment. **Nothing happens. *'Mediarahan:' Restores all allies to full health. *'Samarecarm:' Revives and restores 1 ally to full health. *'Bufudyne:' Heavy Ice damage to 1 foe. *'Mabufudyne:' Heavy Ice damage to all foes. *'Poison Skewer:' Light Physical damage to 1 foe. Inflicts poison. *'Mustard Bomb:' Medium Physical damage to all foes. Inflicts Enervation (cuts all enemy stats in half). *'Gigantic Fist:' Heavy Physical damage to 1 foe. *'Auto-Rakukaja:' Automatically increase own defense at the start of battle. *'Matarukaja:' Increase attack of all allies. *'Marakukaja:' Increase defense of all allies. *'Marakunda:' Decrease defense of all foes. *'Dekunda:' Negate all status debuffs from all allies. *'Ice Break:' Negate 1 foe's resistance to Ice attacks. *'Amrita:' Removes all ailments from all allies. *'Ice Boost:' Increases the damage of all Ice attacks. *'Ice Amp:' Further increases the damage of all Ice attacks. *'Evade Physical:' Triples evasion against Physical attacks. *'Evade Elec:' Triples evasion against Electric attacks. Key: Persona 4 | End-Game Persona 4 / Persona 4 Arena Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Persona Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teenagers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:BFR Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Bears Category:Humans Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Mascots